With any storage system it is advantageous to make maximum use of available space. A typical storage requirement is for small parts around the house. Rather than storing the parts loose in drawers and the like, it has been known to store small parts in jars or cans. Doing so requires shelf or counter space to accommodate the jars or cans. For example, in the past hardware parts have often been stored in glass storage jars obtained from food products such as baby food, jelly, peanut butter, etc. An individual would often nail the used jar lids to a wood board shelf. The glass storage jar containing the parts is then screwed into the lid. However, this required proper alignment of the jar for mounting, and appropriate gripping while removing the jar to avoid breakage. If the lid is not tightly secured to the shelf, then turning of the jar could cause corresponding turning of the lid so that the jar could not be installed or removed without using the other hand to hold the lid. This renders such a system much more difficult to use.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.